User talk:Dragonclaws
Hello. I'd like to say thanks re: your message! I felt that Angela's wiki page needed more of a general summary, so I edited it. She is one of my favorite characters, so I felt inclined to do so. I hope the moderators here find my entry well written. --Thejflo 08:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC)thejflo--Thejflo 08:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hello. ^o^ Hi! It appears you are the only administrator of this wiki, or at least the last one that was active. I joined the wiki today, and I've noticed it's pretty dead.. I have a suggestion to possibly turn on the comments for articles on the wiki? With comments active, wikis usually tend to gain activity, and more users are inclined to visit. So, just an idea. :3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:46, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Could you tell me how to do that? --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Go here, click "Wiki Features", scroll down to 'Article Comments', and then simple enable them. :3 Would it be alright as well if I got a friend to make this wiki updated infoboxes? The ones here are rather outdated. Loveya Pictures last longer. 11:34, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Yeah, whatever you can do to help would be appreciated. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Help Hi there! I'm loving this wiki! It's looking great with a lot of information on it, and I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow! Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. If you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, please leave a message for me on my talk page, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line :) Grace 19:12, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Help? Hey there! I noticed you never replied on whether or not you would like some help refreshing the wiki and updating content. I'm here to offer any assistance when it comes to updating navigation, some new skins, a wordmark, or just general new content. I'll be updating the front page with a new wordmark first, so please let me know if you have any problems with this or if you would like me to do something more specific. Thank you! Manny 00:32, November 27, 2012 (UTC) GMW Greetings! I'm curious where you stand on the subject of Girl Meets World. I think it would be good for all involved (assuming GirlMW becomes a multi-season returning series) to move this current wiki in the direction of a Boy *and* Girl Meets World Wiki. Since there are crossover characters, I think it would be good to focus on both shows, and grow the community out as current BoyMW fans will no doubt be watching GirlMW as well. Currently, there is already a start-up Girl Meets World Wiki, but it is pretty much just bare-bones at the moment, and there's no telling if it will grow to be as polished as this wiki is. Either way, it would be good for both wikis to affiliate with each other, and include a small poster-style link to one another on their respective main pages. If GirlMW Wiki *does* end up being a good resource with a dedicated admin/community, then I could see not focusing on GMW here any more than what is already present, but only time will tell where that is concerned. I will be reaching out to that wiki to see if they would rather merge with this community and work on GirlMW content here, since this is an established site that is already getting a fair amount of traffic. Please let me know what your thoughts are on these points, I'd be happy to work with you on any of them. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::It makes sense to me to focus on producing GMW content here for the time being. As GMW is a direct sequel to BMW rather than a spin-off like Frasier to Cheers, it more clearly falls under the cataloging focus of a BMW wiki. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Moving forward I never heard back from GMW Wiki - I'm doubting it will "grow up" into a full community, and certainly not with the following this wiki has. What do you think about highlighting GMW on the main page in some way, since it's the latest, greatest BMW related event? Also, what about a split news section with BMW *and* GMW news feeds? :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:32, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Jack Tyler Vandalism Excuse me, but user User:Jack Tyler has been committing severe vandalism to this Wiki by replacing actors in the new GMW with actors and pictures that aren't part of the new cast. He's also renamed Riley Matthews's page as Chloe Matthews and because I'm not a mod/admin, I can't change it back. I think he's been creating false profiles, too, like Jade West, who I don't remember hearing anything about during the pilot filming of GMW. Mewiet (talk) 05:41, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, I'm sorry for my absence. I'll try to fix things. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:20, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey I am Desmond and I am a fan of Boy Meets World.DallasCubs 12:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey I noticed this wiki does not have an active admin. Can you please give me bureaucrat rights please? I want to get this wiki alive.TheDareGuy (talk) 07:27, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. :) --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks DragonClaws.TheDareGuy (talk) 06:03, February 4, 2014 (UTC)